Group Therapy
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, 4 survivors from the war are stuck together in a therapy session. Memories, stories, everything.   A little AU.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Not mine! None of it is mine! None of it! Excuse me while I go cry in a corner.**_

_**Author's Note: So, this is the aftermath of the war. Some of the people in the war are in a sort of therapy group. There's only 4 really here, because 1) I couldn't think of anymore…..and, 2) These 4 have certain things happen to them in the war. So yeah. **_

It had been 3 weeks since the war. With the work of Kingsley and a couple others, they had managed to pull Tonks, George, Dean and Neville into a small therapy group, where a therapist from St Mungo's would talk to the four of them at the same time, and have each of them tell their stories, so that they would be able to support one another.

When Kingsley showed up to Tonks' Mum's house, Andromeda thought something had happened.

"Kingsley, has someone else died?" She asked.

"No, no, Andromeda. I need to see Nymphadora. No one's seen her in weeks, and we're all worried for her. There's a small group of people who lost someone in the war, and it may help her if she was part of it." Kingsley said.

So, an hour later, Kingsley managed to get Tonks to go with him. He left her with the therapist and left.

Shortly, George was dragged (almost literally) into the room by his father.

Then Neville slowly shuffled in behind his Grandmother who also left Neville alone there.

And then came the final person. Dean, who WAS being man handled into the room by his mother and stepfather, looked absolutely miserable.

_**((AN: Okay, so it says that Dean had a stepfather, who's a muggle just like his Mum. And that Dean's many sisters are muggles. So, Dean's the only magical person in that family. And his real Dad's dead. Says so on Harry Potter Wiki. But, I'm going to add a Brother for Dean, okay? He'll still be a muggle, but yeah))**_

The four of them were sitting, all looking completely miserable and like they hadn't eaten or slept since the war.

Tonks, despite being a brand new mother, was pale and skinny. She looked like she had lost all the weight she gained during her pregnancy, if not double. Her clothes hung baggy, and her hair was her natural strawberry blonde. Usually, it hung in soft curls down to her hips. But now, it hung straggly and limp.

Neville, despite being a 'war hero', was thin and pale. He looked sick. His clothes were baggy; his eyes were dull, when they were usually glittering. He looked like he had not slept, not eaten, nothing since the war.

George was in terrible shape. He was pale. He never smiled. He never ate, he never slept. His clothes were very baggy and he always wore black. His hair was never combed, but before and during the war, it had been. He had bags under eyes that made him look like he had slightly bruised eyes.

Dean, despite his darker skin, looked a little pale himself, his clothes baggy and he was a lot skinnier than usual, even though he was already a lean man.

"Welcome to your first group therapy session." A voice said. A young man, maybe in his fifties spoke. He had what had once been all black hair, which was now mostly grey. His hair was thick, his eyes a friendly aqua color. He was tall, lean and obviously in good shape. He had a smart look to him, in his neatly pressed navy suit and black tie.

"You're all here for a reason." The man said. "We're going to learn about those reasons and work on you all helping each other cope. I am Douglas Marks. You may call me Douglas. I will tell you about me after each of you introduce yourself. I am aware you may all be somewhat familiar with one another, but I would like to know your names. We'll start with you, Ma'am." He said, looking at Tonks.

She looked down. "I'm Nymphadora Lupin." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Nymphadora. And you?" Douglas asked, looking at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Nice to meet you, Neville. And you?" He asked, looking at George.

"George W-Weasley." George muttered.

"Nice to meet you, George. And finally, you?" Douglas asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas." Dean said.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Douglas said. "As I said. I am Douglas. I didn't have much to do with this Wizarding War, but during the First Wizarding War, I was an Auror. I retired shortly after the First Wizarding War ended and became a therapist."

"Now that you know about me, I want to know about you." He said. "We will start with any memories from your childhood that involve the person or people you have lost. First, I want to hear who you lost."

"Mrs Lupin, who have you lost this war?" He asked.

"My Dad, my cousin, my Godfather and my husband." Tonks mumbled.

"And you, Mr Weasley?"

"My twin brother."

"And you, Mr Thomas?"

"A very brave man who saved my life, and my brother." Dean said.

"And you, Mr Longbottom?"

"My parents." Neville said. "And my girlfriend."

Douglas nodded. "Alright. We'll go one by one and each of you will share an early memory of the person, or people, you've lost."

"Who would like to start?"

"I don't think any of us." Dean said. "But, I guess I will."


	2. Dean's Memories 1

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Except Douglas Marks. He's mine. **_

_**Author's note: So, here we go with some of Dean's memories. These will be more of his brother, not so much the 'brave man that saved his life'. Okay, so when someone's talking and it's like "And….", it's because it's going to go bold and italic and to a memory. **_

"Tell us a little about yourself, Dean." Douglas said.

"My brother was 3 years younger than me. He's my half brother. He was born a year after my Mum married my step Dad. You see, my step Dad's last name is Thomas. I wasn't born a Thomas, but I prefer Thomas. His name was Robert. We all called him Bobby. I have 3 sisters. Bobby was supposed to turn 15 last week, and my eldest sister is 13 now. My twin sisters are 11. My 13 year old sister's name is Amelia. My twin sisters are Sierra and Sarafiena. We just call Sarafiena Sara." Dean said. "Bobby and Amelia were the closest out of all of us. I was usually just the oldest half-brother."

"When I was 5, Bobby was 2. I remember we were watching the Wizard of Oz. It's a Muggle thing." He added, looking at George and Neville's seemingly confused looks. "And Bobby said…"

"_**Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" The Good Witch of The North asked from the TV.**_

"_**Why, I'm not a witch at all!" Came Dorothy's reply.**_

"_**I want to be magical one day, Deany!" Bobby said. Bobby had very good speech for a 2 year old, and everyone knew it. **_

"_**I know you do, Bobby. Everyone does." Dean said. **_

"_**Now, Dean and Bobby, you boys ARE magical." Opal Thomas said. "Both of you."**_

"_**See, Bobby?" Jim Thomas said. "Now you can't say you're not magical."**_

Dean had tears in his eyes. "And when I received my Hogwarts letter, Bobby was hoping he'd get his one day….."

"_**Dean, I'm so proud! Jim, we have a wizard in the family! Oh wouldn't it be great if all the children went to Hogwarts?" Opal exclaimed.**_

"_**Oh yes." Jim said. **_

"_**I want to go to Hogwarts!" Bobby said. **_

"_**Me too!" 7 year old Amelia said. **_

_**The 5 year old twins shook their heads. "We don't want to go to Hogwarts. We want to go normal school, and—" Sarafiena started.**_

"—_**be different than you guys." Sierra finished. **_

"I was the different one, out of us 5. I don't know if it's because of my father's genes. I don't know my father, so yeah." Dean said. "Anyways. I started Hogwarts. None of them did."

"When I left my family back in September, I was worried. I didn't know if I'd come back…"

"_**Dean, you don't have to do this." Opal said. **_

"_**Mum, yes I do." Dean said. "They'll hunt me down." **_

"_**Dean!" Whined Sarafiena or Sierra (Who knows, no one could tell them apart). **_

"_**Which twin are you?" Dean asked.**_

"_**Does it matter?" The other twin said. "Dean! We'll miss you."**_

_**Dean found himself being hugged by all 3 of his sisters. Bobby was standing back, watching him. **_

"_**Can I come with you?" Bobby asked. **_

"_**No…" Dean said.**_

"_**I'm going to miss you." Bobby said.**_

"I didn't say Goodbye to him." Dean said, tears freely flowing now.

"Okay. I think you're done for today. You won't have to talk anymore." Douglas said. "George, why don't you take a turn?"


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So, thank you for reviewing/adding me to your alerts/adding the story to your alerts or whatever.**_

_**But, just so you know, I will be not be updating for a while.**_

_**I am starting 2 new Fanfictions, which I hope will work out and not suck.**_

_**So, watch my profile for my 2 New Fanfictions: "The Forgotten Trio" and "If Hogwarts Was An American High School"**_

_**"The Forgotten Trio" is about Tonks, Bill and Charlie, going through their Hogwarts years and through to Deathly Hallows year, and an Prologue and Epilogue that takes place about 3 years after the War.**_

_**"If Hogwarts Was An American High School" is a parody. Every Harry Potter character, even Harry himself, go through typical High School things: Gangs, Teen Pregnancy, Drugs, everything.**_

_**Not meant to offend anyone!**_

_**So, yeah, watch my profile.**_

_**Updates coming soon for all my other Fanfictions!**_


End file.
